dcanimatedmovieuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Jason Blood
Jason Blood was a Crusader Knight from Camelot. After being fatally wounded by Destiny, Merlin bound his soul with that of the demon Etrigan in order to save his life and thus rendered him immortal. Biography Early life In the times of King Arthur, Jason Blood was mortally wounded by the malevolent sorcerer Destiny during the Battle of Camelot. Merlin was forced to release Etrigan to defeat him. He promised to release Etrigan if Destiny was defeated. Following Destiny's defeated. Merlin went back on his word and magically bound Etrigan to Jason to save his. Although this returned Jason to life, it rendered him immortal and a desire for centuries to rid himself of the demon. Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox To be added Justice League Dark One day John Constantine and Jason Blood – engaged the Demons Three in a poker game in Las Vegas for high-end stakes; the former even offering his home, the House of Mystery, as his part of the pool in exchange for a box of artifacts, including one called the Dreamstone. However, both parties cheated at the game, and when Constantine exposed the Demons' trickery, they attacked him. Constantine unleashed Jason's alter ego, the demon Etrigan, who defeated the Demons Three, but not before they swore revenge on him. After their defeat Etrigan transformed back into Jason, enraged he punched John in the face. When Deadman, Batman, Zatanna and John Constatine visits to Ritchie's home to identify the ring from the man's memory, the team finds him about to die, with Blood nearby. Batman revives Ritchie with an adrenaline shot to the chest, but he quickly falls into a coma. After being brought to the House of Mystery for interrogation, Blood tells the team that he did not attempt to hurt Ritchie, but was looking for a way into the House of Mystery to find the Dreamstone. He reveals his past and Destiny. The group locate Faust's observatory with help from Swamp Thing. When they infiltrate Faust's lair, the wizard battles the team, but is ultimately defeated by Zatanna; however, Faust is found to have no involvement in hurting Ritchie. In the course of the final fight against Destiny, Jason becomes Etrigan again to battle the evil sorcerer. During the battle Destiny separated Jason and Etrigan. After Destiny was weakened by both Constantine and Deadman, Jason stabbed him through the back and the Dreamstone before he was send to hell by Constantine's magic. He told Etrigan that he'd hoped they'd be separated under better circumstances. He then collapsed in Etrigan's arms as the wound that Destiny had inflicted on him centuries ago began to reopen, causing him to bleed out. He peacefully passed away before saying goodbye and thanked the Justice League Dark, Batman, Zatanna, Constantine, and Etrigan. The league bury Jason's body near the place of his old village. After helping in Blood's burial, Etrigan departs, revealing that due to their long bond he has come to respect Blood. His head stone reads Jason Blood, Knight of Camelot, Defeater of Destiny. Powers and abilities Powers Former powers *'Immortality:' As long as he was bound to Etrigan, he was an immortal cannot die by natural means. He has lived for 1'500 years. *'Accelerated healing:' Upon being bound to Etrigan, he healed from his wounds instantly. However, after Etrigan and he were separated once again, his wounds returned and he died from them. *'Transformation:' He could switch back and forth from his human form to Etrigan the Demon. Abilities *'Swordsmanship:' As a Crusader Knight of Camelot, he was remarkable swordsman and fencer. He lasted the longest against Destiny. *'Occult knowledge:' He has a great deal of knowledge about the supernatural world. Appearances Films *''Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox'' (via Etrigan) *''Justice League Dark'' Comic books *''Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay (Comic)'' __FORCETOC__ Category:Humans Category:Justice League members Category:Comic Characters Category:Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay Characters Category:Justice League Dark Characters Category:Males Category:Justice League Dark Members